Bumbly Beach
Overview The park begins with a large Wooden Roller Coaster, Merry-Go-Round, and a Ferris Wheel. The park is surrounded by a beach and a small neighborhood. Construction rights may be purchased. The construction rights extend the park's usable space into the beach, where tracked rides can be constructed. Pre-Built Rides: *'Big Dipper' (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.42 (High) :Intensity Rating: 7.73 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.33 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $4.00 :Age: New *'Gallopers' (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.05 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.50 :Age: New *'Ferris Wheel 1' (Ferris Wheel) :Excitement Rating: 1.10 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.80 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: New Scenario Guide Bumbly Beach features a large Wooden Roller Coaster and two gentle rides. The problem is that the gentle rides are on opposite sides of the park, and guests do not like walking long distances without any attractions. The first thing that you should do is demolish the Ferris Wheel at the very corner, and build a new one near the entrance. You should also remove the path leading to the ferris wheel's former position. This will reduce the distance between attractions. Next, you should relocate the Merry-Go-Round to an area near the path that connects the roller coaster to the entrance. This again will reduce the distance between attractions. You should also try to put brakes on the Wooden Roller Coaster so as to not allow it to crash later in the game. You will not need to build a roller coaster in the beginning to draw visitors in, so focus on building non-tracked rides to keep as many guests in the park as possible. Building gentle and thrill rides between the roller coaster and the entrance will ensure that the guests will have something to do. Remember to create shops and stalls along that path too, to keep the rest of their needs satisfied. Once you have filled up all of the space near the entrance, you can expand in any direction you want. Once you reach the other side of the park, you can build another large roller coaster to supplement the one at the entrance. Remember to make shops and stalls at regular intervals to keep your guests happy. Once you have used most of the space in the park, a transport ride that goes around the outer edge of the park will be useful in getting your guests from the entrance to the far end. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad *Monorail Gentle *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Car Ride *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster Thrill *Scrambled Eggs Water *Boat Hire Shops/Stalls *Ice Cream Stall *Fries Stall *Drink Stall *Information Kiosk *Bathroom Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift Gentle *Bumper Cars *Hedge Maze *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Single Rail Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster Thrill *Whoa Belly *Swinging Ship *Go Karts *Gravitron *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema Water *Water Slide *Log Flume Shops/Stalls *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall *Popcorn Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *Pizza Stall Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Wonderland Theming Other Notes Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario